K-Class Corvette
The K-class Corvettes are a class of patrol vessels produced by East Germany . It is a polyvalent ship capable of undertaking a wide variety of missions from coast guard to anti-terrorism, search and rescue, or even support of diverse military operations. 'Background' The K-class corvettes were the first East German class of ships designed outside of the Volksmarine re-armament plan. While complementary to it, they were developped to both replace an aging and disparate legacy fleet of mismatched patrol boats and coastal frigates and to be sold on the export market. Due to this, they are fairly cheap to build, maintain and operate, using exclusively components, modules and weapons that have been largely proven in East German services and have been streamlined. Like every other Volksmarine ship, they are designed to be largely polyvalent and with reliability as a main concern. 'Design' 'Superstructure' The K-class covertte's superstructure is very simple, composed of High-Strength-Low-Alloy structural steel lightly plated with OM-S803 steel alloy for protection against small-arms fire and low-grade autocannons. At 82 meters long, 13 meters wide and 3m of draft, it is within average dimensions for an Offshore Patrol Vessel and it can handle high seas, coastal areas and rivers of sufficient size in equal measure. Its displacement is 1'800 tons. 'Propulsion' The K-class is powered by a diesel-electric transmission similar to that used in the M-Class MCMV , but larger and without the need for dampening elements, thus simpler and cheaper. The electric motors drivve two five-bladed propeller shafts up to a speed of 38 knots, while its optimal cruise speed is 15 knots for a range of 6000 kilometers. Compared to vessels of similar displacement and mission, it has slightly lower autonomy, but much increased maximum speed. This is for the sake of pursuit and emergency deployments for coast guard or rescue operation. 'Electronics' The sensor suite of the K-class is fairly simple and standard compare to other Volksmarine ships. It features a basic navigation radar, a fire control system for its autocannon and rockets, and a small search radar for aerial targets. These are derived from land-base mobile systems such as the RB-12-50's battery director and the Tunguska's air search radar. Scramblers and decoys are also present as defensive countermeasures, while modified versions of the Arena APS are used to defend against hand-held RPGs fired at close range from small motorboats 'Weapons' The primary weapon system on the K-class is the 4MK70, a 40mm long-barreled autocannon used by all East German IFVs since the Ocelot and firing high-velocity SAPHEI shells. It is housed in a turret at the fore. The autocannon is supplemented by two of 50-tubes multipurpose rocket launch systems derived from the RB-12-50 MLRS which can fire a variety of AR122 rocket derivatives ranging from standard high-explosive to underwater charges to smoke(or gas) to anti-air/anti-missil interceptors. These multi-purpose tubes give the K-class great versatility in military or paramilitary actions, while non-lethal variants of the smoke rocket for gas delivery can be used in law enforcement. Finally, two MG97 7,92mm machinegun emplacements are on each port and starboard, for a total of 4. 'Utility' The K-class is equipped with a variety of unmanned drones for reconnaissance. It is stocked with 2 small aerial unmaned vehicles, which can either be used to survey a nearby land area, search for victims at sea, or any such similar tasks in which na helicopter would normally be used. It can also count on a long-range survey and mapping underwater unmanned vehicle to inspect below the surface up to significant depth. This UUV is also capable of searching for mines or submarines. Finally, the K-class has a pair of high-speed rigid-inflatable motorboats it can quickly deploy for boarding or amphibious operations. 'Ships' 'Class Overview' Modifications (WIP) Category:East Germany Category:Ships